


Une découverte

by whatkindofcrazy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Hannibal lecter / Will Graham - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Possessive Hannibal, Top Hannibal, Vampire AU, Vampire Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham - Freeform, hannigram AU, hannigram vampire au, mid season 2, some sort of dracula au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatkindofcrazy/pseuds/whatkindofcrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Count Hannibal has been roaming the earth for centuries, and boredom is something to be avoided by all cost. Boredom is what made some vampires loose their minds.<br/>Enters Will Graham who is certainly the most interesting thing that has happened to him in decades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vikingification](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vikingification).



After centuries of half boredom and loneliness, the creature had finally felt a pull towards another being. A pull which was not linked to his need for blood. This was not about food. And he was certainly not playing with his food this time around.

This was about a connection he never had in his immortal life. But lost in his mortal one.

This being shared the same beauty than the one the Count had lost so many centuries ago. The same dark curls, demanding to be petted and pulled. The same intense and stormy blueish green eyes. They easily changed colour depending of the mood of his beloved. His built was lean but muscular.  
All this was secondary, the man which came to his office each week was just as timid about what he could really do. The man had built walls to try to contain the darkness in him.

Count Hannibal Lecter was going to free it. To unleash what Will Graham was desperately trying to maintain behind the unstable fortress of his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About a year after their first meeting, Hannibal had pushed the empath. The count had put him at the test. It had been fruitful. It revealed the shy thing into a more confident mortal being. Confidence in his ability to kill Hannibal, if Hannibal was just any other human.

Will sent his hawk to try to kill the Count. The vampire then sent his own card. A boy who wished to become like those in books. Half man half animal. A lineage of creatures Hannibal admired and witnessed their extinction by petty wars with his own kind.

But the boy who wished to be, was now laying lifeless on his dinning table.

The vampire’s face is unreadable, as he tries to pick which emotion to show.  
A subtle smile full of pride settles on his thin lips. Nothing is said between the both of them. Hannibal guides Will into the first bathroom and takes care of the man’s cuts and bruises.

Will’s scent is tangled with his own blood and Randall’s. Its an interesting smell. It reminds the count of the nights so long ago where his dear beloved rested on their bed, blood from others covering his limbs. They fought in battles, side by side, striking their enemy as one.  
Right now, he can picture Will as his past beloved. The resemblance is too striking to continue to ignore.

The water turns a light shade of red and reveals the open knuckles. The pale skin in contrast of the crimson red. Hannibal licks his upper lip, his fangs pop down at the sight.  
Centuries old and some things can not be controlled even with an iron will. Instincts reveals the basis needs and desires.  
Yet, Will doesn’t notice the longer canines. His mind is flowing from one mindset from another trying to piece himself back up.

“ Do you believe in reincarnation, Will?”

The voice pulls Will from the confines of his extraordinary mind. The anchor in this storm and troubled sea of chaotic thoughts. The anchor who caused it all.

The empath just looks up to Hannibal with stormy eyes unable to hid the mess in his head.

“Reincarnation?" Will repeats, trying to gather the pieces of his mind.

"Yes…i’m sure you are familiar with the concept..”

“ I already find it hard to believe in just heaven and hell. So for a soul to travel from one host to another, it feels….”

“Impossible ?”

“ Unbelievable would be more the term in this case. After all its all about beliefs.”

“And what are your beliefs Will?”

“Depends of the subject”

“Pick” Hannibal gently orders, as he guides Will’s hand out of the soiled water.

“Humans established mystical beliefs so they could better cope with the reality. But also, to pet themselves on the back when they do good…”

“They also punish themselves for when they do bad, when they sin”

“ We can view human’s existence as a sin.” Will pauses while Hannibal is so delicately and professionally taking care of his wounds. “ We established a moral code. Those who preach love are so quick to spew hate”

“Not all.”

“Like not all humans need a book or books on how to act decently”

“ A lot of polytheist religions did not rely on writings to work. Faith is all they needed”

“ I do not place my faith in beliefs written down centuries ago”

“ But you are opened to those which did not end up on paper ?”

Silence.

And Will is slightly confused to what all this is leading to.

Hannibal is the one to break the silence. “ The aztecs, like many others, offered humans as sacrifices to appease the gods. ”

“ I did not do this to appease some god.”

The white bandaged is slowly wrapped around his knuckles. And Will wants to add something but he is forcing his lips shut.

“ To appease something in you, ever since you killed Garrett Jacob Hobbs?”

The younger man freezes as the truth spills from the cannibal’s lips. In a quick move, Will retrieves his hand from Hannibal’s.

“And do you appease something in you when you prepare your victims…sacrifices…. organs?” The man spits, done with all the cat and mouse games.

Hannibal tilts his head with a faint smile on his lips. The only thing these people have done were to be more than delicious at taste. But the others of his kind didn’t indulge in his particular practice. He had kept this act ever since he had been a mortal king.

“Do you see the body in my dinning room as an offering ?”

“I see the body in your dinning room as a statement. You sent him to kill me. I send him back dead.”

“And with your knuckles raw as you punched him to death. Did you envision me instead of him while you were hitting ?”

“Yes.” Will replies truthfully as he watches Hannibal’s unreadable face.

“ An intimate way to kill. You wish to take my life this way?”

“ Yes.”

“ it would be somewhat useless.”

The younger man frowns trying to understand what Hannibal is trying to hint at.

“Not the intimacy of the act. But the act in itself.” The creature adds taking a step closer to Will.

“Killing you would be useless?” He says with a sarcastic chuckle since Hannibal was the one who locked him up.

“You wouldn’t be able to”

As those words slip his mouth Will’s hands wrap around his throat thinking he would block air from the man’s lung.

Hannibal just smirks

“ Do not think I am not capable of killing you.”

“ it is not your ability I doubt” Hannibal’s voice comes out tight as Will’s hands squeeze and squeeze.  
He shouldn’t be able to talk Will thinks to himself. So his hands press harder around the psychiatrist’s neck. But instead of turning blue, violet his eyes change colour into a deep red. Those same eyes with had shown pride when Will had deposit the body on the table. Eyes in which he was certain to see sparks of desire when Hannibal was cleaning his hand and disinfecting his knuckles.

Those eyes always had a hint of something not so human.  
But also a smile which exposes his expending canines.

His hands let go of the creature.

“Well that might explain a lot.” Is what comes out of Will’s mouth. Not “what are you?” No fear, just a simple statement, a comment that Hannibal wasn’t expecting.

“ My species doesn’t consume corpse. Its an old habit hard to kill.” Hannibal muses while leaning back up from the wall not bothered to hide his fangs.

“Next thing you’ll tell me, is that Dracula was based on you.”

“ Mr. Stoker, was a pleasant man. ” Hannibal replies before leading them both out of the bathroom.  
“ I must admit Will, your reaction is not quiet what I expected.”

“You expected me to run for the hills screaming?”

“Mmmh, a scene similar to that.”

Will walks towards the liquor cabinet, and serves himself two fingers of expensive whiskey. “ And what else did you expect?”

“ The unknown. You are unpredictable Will.” The count retorts as he passes near Will to serve himself a glass, while taking a deep inhale the other man’s scent.

The younger man lingers on his two feet, looking at the creature before him. “ Is that why you are too interested in me?”

“Yes. And more.” With his glass the vampire moves to the couch sit on one of them. “ Sit. Please.”

Curious the human does as he is told, and takes a sip of the rich alcohol.

“Your mind is an interesting thing. But you, are much more than just your mind. Like I said, you are unpredictable, and I haven’t been on my toes for centuries.”

“So i’m a distraction?”

“Not quiet the term I would us-”

“Then what would you use?”

“ Nakama at first.”

Will doesn’t know what the words means. And after centuries of roaming the earth, Hannibal was sure to have had time to learn new and dead languages. The empath guesses it’s a word from Japan, it sounds like it could come from there.  
Hannibal leans forward, closing the small distance between Will and himself. His eyes glowing a subtle red and a faint smile on his lips.

“ Naka?”

“Nakama” Hannibal repeats this time low and against the tight skin of Will’s neck. “ Then it has evolved and shaped itself into something new. But just as strong. Just as you have evolved and blossomed into the better version of yourself.”

“Because of you.”

“Grâce à moi et à toi même” He rectifies before laying a delicate kiss against Will’s skin. The human didn’t move away, and his breath hitched at the contact of Hannibal’s cold lips against his skin. The vampire lets his fangs gently graze the skin. While the creature’s french words resonate through Will’s entire being. He was shaped not just because of Hannibal, but he had accepted the change and felt nearly liberated during it. Maybe this was the last step of his metamorphosis.

The elongated canines broke into the skin, making the thick blood enter Hannibal’s mouth and made Will gasp in pleasure as he realized they were starting to blur into one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months later here comes the pornnnn

       He felt his soul detaching itself from his physical envelope.    
 For his soul to connect to another being, he had to leave his flesh. The rise. The adrenaline. He never wanted it to stop. Time needed to stop. He wanted to stay in the sensation and emotions linked to this one bite and the few that came afterwards. He wanted to drown in the feeling of it all.  
A unique sensation.

For a short second, he thinks of how no books or movies could translate the real feeling of a vampire bite. 

They merge. They become one. Their bodies seem to synch to each other.

Hannibal smiles against Will's lips as he let's the human gasp for air again.

"Magnifique" the ancient creature whispers.

Will's cheeks seem to warm up to the praise. A stunning boy. A clever human. Extraordinary.

Just as he had been so many centuries ago.

Hannibal's fingers slip from the pale neck, now marked with two bite wounds. His hands are ghosts on the warm skin of the human. Its fascinating. And to think the man would have slipped from the gasp of the creature if Jack Crawford hadn't imposed himself a year ago.   
The vampire let's a smirk grace his lips which is unseen by Will who chose to close his eyes as Hannibal explored.

Soon Will's awful cheap plaided shirt is slid off his shoulders to reveal a hairless chest but still muscular. Hannibal's fingertips outline the muscles before circling to the younger man's nipple making it perk up at the attention it is giving.

Hannibal seems careful, almost delicate in his approach. As if he was rediscovering a known land. A land which makes his eyes light up with something else than hunger and death.

This attention is all new to Will. He is one to avoid being in the spotlight. However, in this instant, he seems to be the glowing light which attracts moths.

The light to a creature of darkness.

  
Its an alien feeling. When he seeks out partners, its to respond to his basic needs. And sometimes he does not seek out and they come to him for a quicky.

He does not look for romance. He is broken who would want him ? Alana had made herself clear. It would be a terrible idea.   
But now he wonders if Hannibal will stay this soft and gentle.

Its alien.

Its weird.

It feels good with him.

"Loosing yourself in your mind ?"

Will's mind focuses back on Hannibal.

"I...I.. yes. Sorry"

"What made you loose your reach on the now?"

" Your gentleness"

" You don't experience such a treatment with others?"

" It's usually a quick fuck in the toilets or an alley. This..  "

" It's intimate. It bothers you?"

"No... yes... I don't know."

Hannibal licks his lip and gets back on the couch to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry, I've broken the mood"

"No" he takes Wills hands and guides them on his waist jacket. "I still want to make you moan my name as you come, Will. I'll let you set the pace"  
  
" Set the pace?" He's sure his hands tremble. He feels somewhat foolish. This is something he has done a million of times but this... this is different.

  
It's the man who framed him. He's the man who put him in prison. He's the man who killed Katz. He's the man who went to court and testified in favor of his innocence. He's the man who sent Randall Tier after him. He's the man who is willing to kill Abigail Hobbs, their surrogate daughter, if Will doesn't chose him.  
He's the man who tormented and pushed him to give into his darkness.

  
In fact, he is no man.   
Will doesn't know if it makes his hands less tremble. He is up against a fucking vampire.

He feels like in some stupid teen opera he falls asleep in front of, when he is drunk.

He feels like an idiot but he can't deny the pull he feels for Hannibal. In his sick and twisted way, he had made Will interested. The man had not realized until this intimacy.

Will had been the moth attracted to the glowing light. He would get burned.   
He wants to be burned.  
He craves it.

In an almost desperate leap, Will's lips land on Hannibal's. Its a small shock from the vampire but he quickly recovers and answer with the same passion. His hands snaking up Will's back to press him closer. While the empath fumbles with the buttons trying hard to open the waist jacket.

He pulls a little away to gasp for air. "God, why do you wear all these layers?" he complains as he finally opens the damn piece of clothing and reaches for the shirt. But he is already annoyed by the his previous struggle with the waistcoat. He doesn't care and rips Hannibal's shirt open. A soft growl of disapproval comes from the back of Hannibal's throat.

  
"Don't wear so many layers next time. "Will retorts with amusement.

And before hannibal can reply Will kisses him again. He bits his bottom lip hard enough to make the vampire growl and thick blood is tasted on Will's tongue.   
Hannibal would have liked Will not to be high for their first time. Vampire blood is addictive. It's nothing like any other drug. It connects you with the world, the universe. Your senses dance to nature.   
Will's pupils dilate because of  the blood now in his system. It increases his lust for Hannibal.

 The fact Hannibal can smell a part of himself in Will breaks the composure of the monster.

Clothes are ripped. Nails dig into limbs. Tongues lick smooth skin. Teeth sink into soft flesh. Blood drips down and dry on the paleness of the two bodies.

"Hannibal" Will breathes, trying to fill his lungs with oxygen. He sits on the older man's lap. Strong arms hold him close as their cocks achingly slide against one another. The friction makes Will shiver and moan. Hannibal's claws change back to a human hand so he can lace the locks around his fingers. He pulls the soft curls to present Will as he wish him to be. Baring his neck to the creature. Vulnerable, one would say. A gift, is what Hannibal sees this.

A moment he wanted to savor, take his time, but the doppelganger doesn't want to take it slow.

"More", Will is able to say through clenched teeth. "More." He demands again.   
Hannibal can refuse the man nothing. He pushes two fingers into Will's mouth. Its nearly obscene the way he sucks, and licks hannibal's fingers.   
The same fingers who now descend to caress Will's entrance. Its gentler than what Will expected. A finger dips in, and the human's breath hitches. And he hides his blushed face in the crook of Hannibal's neck. He arches his back to present himself more to the vampire.

More spit, more moans, one knuckle in, more moans, full finger, more beautiful noises, small trusts, and Will's cock is already leaking.

Another finger is added. And Hannibal could bath in the delicious sounds coming from Will's lips.   
The man pushes back against the two teasing fingers. Its delightful.   
"Inside." Will is able to say. His body feels electric, every nerves are alight. He doesn't know if its because of hannibal being what he is, his blood or being with him.  
It doesn't feel like anything he has experienced before.

Their bodies tangle. Their chest raise and fall together. Their eyes half opened. Lips parted to let their noises of pleasure fill Hannibal's home as the corpse lays to rot on the dinning table. Hannibal doesn't seem to care, he's lost in satisfying Will. And Will is loosing himself in becoming one with his lover, enemy, friend, psychiatrist and murderer. 

Hannibal's blood pumping through Will's veins. He can feel every alien cell mixing with his DNA. They are linked.

The last thing Will sees as he shoots his seeds on Hannibal's chest, is the content face of a man who looks like him by the vampires side. Covers hardly hiding the limp cock of the cherubic face of Count Hannibal Lecter's soul mate.

A tear rolls down Hannibal's cheek as he his climax rips through him.

"William" The vampire breathes.  

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if there might be a part two. There is a bit of it written. All depends if the people want more or not. :)


End file.
